Une pensée un souvenir
by Neglina
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs, James, Lily...et Sirius. Que dire de plus si ce n'est que chacun vit avec ses blessures, ses secrets, ses souvenirs.CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE! So...read and review?:D
1. Welcome in the Magic World

_Note : C'est ma première fic du Harry Potter. J'adore les maraudeurs et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir un peu ce que je pourrais faire avec leurs personnages lol_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle raconte comment le lien s'est formé entre Lily et les maraudeurs, puis entre Lily et James bien sûr. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera, je fais ça au feeling lol_

_Sur ce bah… read and review, si le cœur vous en dit lol_

_Lina_

_-_

**Chapitre 1 : Welcome in the Magic World**

Le château de Poudlard était là, d'une majesté mystérieuse et ancestrale qui enveloppait chacun de ses visiteurs. La rentrée des étudiants magiques lui rendait un peu de sa jeunesse. Des traîneaux magnifiques, tirés par des animaux invisibles, s'élançaient vers lui, contournant le grand lac sombre où se reflétait l'immense battisse.

L'agitation était à son comble. Au milieu des regards émerveillés des élèves et de leurs bavardages, les professeurs essayaient de donner un semblant d'ordre, à coup de baguette magique le plus souvent. Les élèves n'avaient pas encore revêtu leurs uniformes et formaient un étrange grouillement de couleurs et de bruits informe se dirigeant vers le château. Les derniers descendaient des traîneaux magiques.

Nom d'une corne de scrout à pétard mouillé ! Je vais tuer ce… TRUC !

Les élèves s'écartèrent de la jeune femme qui avait hurlé. Tenant fermement dans une main sa baguette, elle lançait des regards féroces autour d'elle. Elle se massait le pied d'un geste rageur en lançant des insultes à tout va.

Si jamais je trouve celui qui…

Mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase que deux garçons et une fille lui avaient sauté dessus. De l'enchevêtrement de bras et de rires, la jeune fille s'extirpa puis regarda avec un immense sourire les adolescents du même âge qui lui faisaient face. Tous les trois semblaient assez contents de leur effet.

Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez pas revenir cette année…, commença la jeune femme avant de se taire.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…

A nouveau les trois rires conjugués masquèrent sa voix. La jeune fille lança à nouveau un regard furibond derrière elle. Le traîneau eut un léger soubresaut. Regardant à l'avant, elle fut persuadée que l'animal qui le conduisait… riait. A peine arrivée qu'elle voulait déjà se venger de quelqu'un !

Alors tu as fait bon voyage Lily , demanda l'un des deux garçons sans se départir d'un énorme sourire.

Il était grand et, sans ce sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, il aurait peut être eut l'air triste. Ses yeux étaient gris sombres, et ses cheveux étaient d'un brun terne, surplombant un visage émacié. Il était beau, mais plus encore lorsqu'il riait. Il s'appelait Adam.

Très bien. J'ai failli rater le train, je me suis fait écraser le pied par un bourricot invisible, j'ai manqué deux ou trois crises cardiaques et je… mon dieu je crois que je ne sais pas dans quel groupe je suis !

Calme toi, tu es avec nous ! Même année d'étude, si ce n'est que tu es nouvelle, la rassura la jeune femme.

Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés en carré, ses yeux bleus malicieux, son sourire d'ange et les deux fossettes qui ne quittaient jamais son visage, Sélène ne pouvait qu'aspirer la sympathie. Légèrement plus petite que Lily, dont elle venait de prendre le bras pour l'entraîner avec les autres élèves, Sélène était la fille d'un moldu et d'une sorcière.

Ne t'en fais pas, ça paraît impressionnant mais on s'y fait, lui dit le second garçon.

Lily lui lança un sourire incertain devant la masse d'élèves qui s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Lui, brun à la peau mat, regardait autour de lui avec un léger sourire que Lily ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Il était plus grand qu'Adam et avait une carrure qui devait en dissuader plus d'un. Un étrange sourire illumina ses lèvres, au grand dam de Lily qui savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle soupira puis sourit franchement en voyant le garçon s'éclipser en s'excusant vaguement… pour rejoindre une fille.

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre rencontré quelques années plus tôt dans un camp de vacances magique, où ils s'étaient presque immédiatement lié d'amitié. Chris, Sélène et Adam faisaient tous les trois leurs études à Poudlard, tandis que Lily avait fait ses cinq premières années d'études dans une plus petite école dans le Sud. Ayant été forcée de déménager, elle s'était inscrite pour sa première année à Poudlard, et remarquerait plus tard que les rumeurs étranges qui entouraient l'école étaient fondées.

Chris n'a vraiment pas changé, remarqua Lily en riant.

Ça je ne te le fait pas dire…, soupira Adam en sortant un carnet.

Ne me dis pas que tu continu à noter le nom de ses conquêtes , s'indigna faussement Lily en riant de plus bel.

Il nota quelque chose dans le précieux carnet, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Là il va avoir une mauvaise surprise en tout cas… il l'a laissé tomber l'année dernière et ne s'en souviens même pas !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire, de même que Sélène et Adam. Et leurs rires redoublèrent lorsque Chris revint, la joue rouge.

Mince je crois que je la connaissais déjà…, soupira t-il en se massant la joue.

Lily du tousser plusieurs fois pour cacher son rire.

Bientôt, le chahut qui les entourait trouva un semblant d'ordre puisque chaque groupe se mit en rang, rassemblés par année d'études. Puis, un professeur ou un préfet à la tête de chaque groupe, ils entrèrent dans le château. Lily dut faire de gros efforts pour garder la bouche fermée lorsqu'ils prenaient place dans la grande salle.

Bientôt, le flot des élèves entrant dans l'immense salle se tarit. Les quatre grandes tables étaient presque combles à présent. Seules les places de première année manquait. Lily s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Dans quelle table était-elle ? Mince, elle avait reçu une mettre d'un certain Dumbledore un mois plus tôt, l'avisant de ce qui allait se passer à son arrivée, mais elle en avait oublié la moitié. Il y avait un truc avec une casquette… non un chapeau… ou c'était ça un chapeau. Elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aide lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'un homme plutôt vieux lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Sachant juger les gens comme personne, Lily sut d'une part, dès qu'elle s'approcha un peu, que le sorcier n'avait pas l'air aussi inoffensif qu'il le laissait paraître, et d'autre part qu'il était le fameux Dumbledore. Il lui fit un sourire encouragea alors qu'elle parcourait les derniers mètres, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le côté, dans l'ombre. Les derniers élèves s'assirent.

D'abord comme un murmure indistinct, puis très nettement ensuite, la jeune sorcière entendit une rumeur se répandre dans la salle.

Les voilà, murmuraient certains. Leur voix tremblait de respect et d'admiration.

Lily leva un sourcil. Les professeurs étaient tous là, Dumbledore aussi… qui allait arriver ? Puis, très doucement, comme un bruissement vibrant jusqu'à elle, elle entendit pour la première fois leur nom :

Les maraudeurs…

Elle soupira. Malgré une légère pointe de curiosité sur la réaction des élèves de la salle, elle se laissa aller contre le mur juste derrière elle. Elle était à présent totalement dans l'ombre. Les portes de grande salle laissèrent alors entrer trois formes. Lily leva légèrement la tête, sa curiosité revenant à l'assaut. Les trois formes passaient entre les tables, la rumeur les accompagnant.

Les maraudeurs…, souffla t-elle sans les quitter des yeux.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir aux trois quarts de la salle, près des places encore inoccupées des premiers année. Ils étaient beaux. Le premier avait des cheveux sombres et se déplaçait avec une mouvance et une tranquillité qui attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des efforts qui faisaient les jeunes filles, alors qu'il s'asseyait, pour le voir ou lui parler. Le second était aussi grand mais n'arrêtait pas de rouler des épaules avec un léger sourire. Même à cette distance, Lily remarqua instantanément ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, malicieux et vifs.

Elle le détesta instantanément.

La façon qu'il avait d'englober toute la salle d'un regard victorieux… et toutes ces filles à qui il adressait des regards en coin.

Absolument repoussant, grogna la jeune fille en se tassant contre le mur.

Le troisième garçon était, c'est vrai, beaucoup moins beau que les deux premiers, mais semblait tout autant respecté. Plus petit, il lançait bon nombre de regards en coin, et son attitude défensive et sournoise fit apparaître dans l'esprit de Lily l'image d'un rongeur, sans savoir pourquoi. Le premier garçon aux cheveux sombres leva tout à coup la tête vers elle. Inconsciemment elle se cala plus encore contre le mur, sentant le regard perçant du jeune homme, même à cette distance. Puis il baissa la tête et elle se surprit elle-même à se sentir soulagée.

Bon sang qui sont ces types…

Soudain elle se figea. Les murmures de la salle s'étaient soudain interrompus et Dumbledore fit quelques gestes avant que sa voix ne résonne clairement dans toute la salle, sa baguette appuyée sur sa gorge.

Bienvenu à tous les nouveaux élèves, et aux anciens. Cette année sera, j'en suis sûr, riche en découvertes et…

Malgré le respect que Lily avait eut instinctivement pour l'homme, elle se détourna et se surprit à fixer à nouveau les trois maraudeurs assis qui écoutaient eux aussi d'une oreille distraite le discours du directeur. Elle saisit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un roux éclatant, presque rouge, et l'entortilla soigneusement autour de ses doigts, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle sursauta. Dumbledore venait de parler d'un chapeau, elle en était sûre.

… et maintenant, le choixpeau va décider dans quelles maisons iront chacun des premiers année.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

J'allais oublier : cette année nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève.

Il se tourna vers Lily dont les doigts s'entortillèrent plus rapidement autour de ses cheveux.

Mademoiselle Lily Evans, voudriez vous venir afin que le choixpeau puisse vous affecter dans une maison ?

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes avancer d'elles-mêmes. Elle monta sur l'estrade aux côtés de Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, ce qu'elle fit. On mit ensuite délicatement un vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Sans qu'elle en fût réellement surprise, il s'anima.

Hum… je sens un esprit là-dessous…, commença le choixpeau.

Lily grommela quelque chose.

Comment ça vieux débris gâteux , cria t-il de telle sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que toute la salle, excepté les professeurs, se mettait à rire. Le choixpeau se concentra de nouveau.

…Mais je sens aussi autre chose… de la fougue… un don certain pour se mettre dans ses ennuis ça c'est sûr !... Et du courage oui… du courage… mais un esprit qui a de bien mauvaises pensées parfois…

Le ton du choixpeau se baissa soudain, de telle sorte que seule Lily puisse l'entendre.

... tu m'as l'air bien imprévisible jeune fille… et je prévois bon nombre de tes bêtises…

Hey ! Je ne suis pas…, riposta la jeune fille sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

… tu ne vas pas te vexer quand même!

Il augmenta à nouveau le son de sa voix.

Je sens du courage oui… et du caractère… de la passion… et de la force… l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle… le courage d'une Gryffondor… la malice d'une Serpentard…

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Lily, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés tout ce temps, les ouvrit une seconde. Juste assez de temps pour voir les trois maraudeurs qui la fixaient. Elle les referma aussitôt.

Gryffondor , cria le choixpeau avant que l'on ne l'enlève rapidement de sa tête.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Rapidement, elle constata que les trois personnes qui gesticulaient à l'une des tables n'étaient autres que Chris, Adam et Sélène.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Lily tu es avec nous !

Sélène se leva et se précipita vers elle en la serra dans ses bras, puis Lily s'assis aux côtés de ses amis. A leur gauche, les bancs étaient vides, dans l'attente des nouveaux élèves. Lily n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire en regardant ses trois amis. Puis elle tourna légèrement la tête et croisa un regard sombre. Les maraudeurs étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, à la même table !

Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, constatant que le regard qu'elle venait de croiser appartenait au premier des maraudeurs.

_Note de mwa : Et voilà un premier chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour introduire l'histoire sans faire de longueurs…_

_Mais vous remarquerez une chose, c'est qu'il manque l'un des maraudeurs lol_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus riche en action, maintenant que le décor est placé, et les personnages mis en place -_

_Si l'envie vous prend de laisser un ptit commentaire… ;)_

_Bises_

_Lina -_


	2. Au commencement il y avait

**Note : **Hop, nouveau chapitre uploadé sur les maraudeurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il met en scène la rencontre entre Lily et James…

Bonne lecture

Lina -

**PS : **Un ptit comm ne serait pas de refus mdr ;))

**Tashiya** : Merci beaucoup ! Dans ce chapitre, je crois que Remus est là… attend je regarde… voui c'est ça il fait son entrée lol. Merci encore ! Lina -

**Chapitre 2 : Au commencement il y avait…**

_Rappel : Lily baissa aussitôt la tête, constatant que le regard qu'elle venait de croiser appartenait au premier des maraudeurs._

Les jours qui suivirent permirent à Lily de prendre le rythme de l'école, ainsi que quelques habitudes auxquelles elle commençait à s'attacher. Chaque midi depuis une semaine, elle retrouvait Adam, Sélèna et Chris pour un déjeuner dans le parc de Poudlard. Et la plupart du temps, ils arrivaient en retard dans le cours qui suivait…

La jeune fille avait aussi pu en apprendre plus sur les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient quatre : Peter, Sirius, Remus et James. Rien qu'à l'écoute de son nom, elle se sentait prête à grogner. Tout ce qu'elle détestait : égocentrique, arrogant, fourbe, vicieux… et autant d'autres qualificatifs sympathiques que la jeune femme attribuait à l'attrapeur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Tiens rien que ça, ça l'énervait !

Elle le voyait souvent dans la salle commune, entouré de son fan club, mimant de quelle façon il avait une fois de plus attrapé héroïquement le vif d'or, provoquant la victoire de son équipe. Elle soupira. L'un des maraudeurs manquait toujours à l'appel : Remus. Ce nom elle le connaissait, l'un de ses meilleurs amis le portait, mais elle doutait fortement d'un lien quelconque. D'ailleurs, ce dernier maraudeur devait arriver aujourd'hui, ayant été retardé pour des raisons personnelles.

Elle ferma les yeux. Dans l'air flottait un doux parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de printemps. Elle se surprit à sourire de contentement. Comme chaque midi, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de déjeuner dans l'herbe, à côté d'un imposant chêne centenaire. Ils avaient retiré leurs robes de sorcier qui reposaient tranquillement dans l'herbe près d'eux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en constatant que Chris et Sélène était en pleine… conversation.

« T'es un idiot ou tu le fais exprès ! Arrête de considérer les filles de cette façon ou je vais te faire regretter d'être né , cria la jeune fille qui était rouge de colère. Ses yeux bleus habituellement si calme lançaient des éclairs à Chris qui semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir le moins du monde. »

« Sél, mais tu t'énerves ma parole ! »

« OUI , hurla t-elle de plus bel en sortant sa baguette de nul part. »

Lily se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore , demanda t-elle d'une voix légèrement endormie. Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore dit pour te mettre dans des états pareils ? »

Sélène se tourna vers elle, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

« Selon lui les filles sont « des objets pour passer le temps et éviter de trop réfléchir » ! »

Lily sourit devant la mine coléreuse de son amie puis lança un regard en biais à Chris qui arborait le plus angélique des sourires. Il l'avait encore fait exprès. Après tout, provoquer Sélène, une féministe acharné, n'était pas si dur. Elle se retint d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'il dise encore un mot et je l'envoie dans les airs ! », prévint Sélène en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme qui leva un sourcil.

« Arrêtes Sél, tu n'oserais pas… »

« Corpus Leviosa ! », hurla la jeune fille en tendant le bras.

Lily explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Chris qui flottait à présent à un mètre du sol sans pouvoir bouger.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

« Bon sang Sél ! Lily, aides moi ! Raisonne là ! »

L'intéressée leva la tête avec une mine innocente.

« Non non mon cher, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. »

Puis elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Sélène avait un air diabolique, sa baguette prête à lancer de nouveaux sorts. Lily se tourna vers Adam qui semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre à un mètre d'elle. Mais au léger sourire qui flottait par moment sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille sut qu'il avait suivi toute la scène.

« Adam… j'ai une de ces crampes au bras tout à coup… »

« Oui moi aussi c'est marrant, je serais incapable de lever une baguette, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire entendu. »

Après quelques minutes où Chris se débattait dans les airs en vociférant, Lily sortit sa baguette se redressa et lança d'une voix claire :

« Finite Incantatem ! »

Aussitôt Chris tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sélène avait du mal à se retenir de rire, alors que Adam lisait la même page depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

« Bon, je me venge sur laquelle ? » , interrogea Chris avec un sourire carnassier.

Sélène pointa discrètement Lily du doigt avec un clin d'œil. Chris fit un bond sur cette dernière qui avait prévu l'attaque et s'était relevée en une seconde. Elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible autour de l'immense chêne près d'eux en riant. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets rouges volaient derrière elle alors qu'elle s'échappait à chaque fois des mains de Chris. Enfin le jeune homme parvint à la saisir par la taille et la souleva au dessus de sa tête facilement. Si facilement que la jeune femme poussa un cri effrayé avant de rire de plus bel.

« Chris Paterson, je te conseil de me lâcher ou tu subiras les conséquences de ma terrible vengeance ! » , cria elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme la lâcha. Aussitôt à terre, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir à nouveau lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet…

« Potter ! »

James leva un sourcil, probablement surpris du ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé son nom. Devant Lily se tenaient les maraudeurs au grand complet ! Deux jeunes filles étaient avec eux. Lily remarqua instantanément le petit air supérieur qu'elles arboraient. _« Le même que Potter »_, pensa t-elle cyniquement.

« Alors c'est toi Evans… », Commença James avec un léger sourire très expressif en la regardant de haut en bas…

Lily se recula brusquement, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le ton cassant de la jeune fille surpris une nouvelle fois James qui n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître.

« Je suis juste venu pour te souhaiter la bienvenue Evans. »

« Ah oui ! », s'exclama t-elle du ton le plus cynique dont elle était capable.

« Vous êtes venu pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ou pour me faire signer la liste de votre fan club ! Laisse moi rire Potter, je ne suis pas une groupie ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle.

« Fais gaffe Evans, ne se met pas à dos les Maraudeurs qui veut… »

« _Les Maraudeurs_ », répéta la jeune femme en imitant la voix de James, arrachant un sourire à Sélène qui était resté en retrait. « Je rêve ! Je me mets à dos qui je veux compris ! »

La lueur de défi dans les yeux de Lily redoubla d'intensité, et James sentit lentement la colère monter. _« Non mais elle se prend pour qui la nouvelle ! »_. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un toussotement derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Remus venait de signaler sa présence et un grand sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres. Le même sourire apparût sur les lèvres de Lily qui fit quelques pas vers Remus avant de sauter dans ses bras en riant.

« Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Tu es le pire des cachottiers ! Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil ! »

« Hey du calme princesse tu m'étouffes ! »

Lily le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Remus qui lui rendit un sourire resplendissant. James, quant à lui, fulminait. Quelques remarques cassantes et bien senties menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres à tout instant. Lily et Remus échangèrent quelques mots avant quand le jeune femme ne revienne se planter devant James, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bien Potter, Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu m'excuses mais j'ai cours. »

Sur ce elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers ses amis. Sélène épousseta ses vêtements en lançant des regards meurtriers à Chris qui regardait ailleurs. Il avait du profiter de l'échange entre Lily et les Maraudeurs pour se venger de Sélène. Adam ferma à contre cœur son livre qui disparut comme par enchantement. Lily sortit sa baguette d'un geste sûr.

« Accio uniformes ! »

Les quatre robes se soulevèrent et vinrent flotter devant leurs propriétaires qui les enfilèrent. Lily enfila le sien sans un regard de plus à James, puis remit ses cheveux en place. L'éclat troublant qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux d'un vert éclatant attira l'attention de James qui, une nouvelle fois, n'en montra rien.

Adam sortit à son tour sa baguette de sa manche et la dirigea vers ce qui restait de leur déjeuné en plein air.

« Incante disparetus ! »

Un rayon doré à peine visible sortit de sa baguette. Et aussitôt l'herbe ne présentait plus aucune trace de leur repas. Tous les quatre s'apprêtaient à partir, Chris et Sélène continuant de se disputer, lorsque Lily s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers les quatre maraudeurs qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« On se reverra peut être Potter. »

« Je n'espère pas pour toi, siffla t-il. »

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche », rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton en levant le menton.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

« A la prochaine Remus ! » , lança t-elle affectueusement avant de courir pour rattraper ses amis.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Adam se tourna vers elle.

« Si tu veux mon avis Lily, aussi sûrement que un plus un font deux, ce type est dangereux… »

Elle rit en voyant qu'il avait adopté le ton de reproche de MacGonagall.

« Et si tu veux mon avis, il est aussi sûr que c'est un idiot ! »

Elle se retourna une dernière fois ; les maraudeurs avaient disparus.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

« Lunard, tu es un traître ! »

L'accusation de James avait fusée vers Remus, à peine tous les quatre étaient ils entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, presque vide à cette heure. Remus pris un air parfaitement innocent et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un léger sourire ironique devant le visage coléreux de James.

« D'où est-ce que tu connais cette pimbêche ? »

Remus consentit à lever les yeux vers le sorcier.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils James, elle s'est un peu énervée c'est tout… »

« Un peu énervée ! Tu rigoles ! Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que cette fille était une plaie. »

« Elle n'a pas aimé la façon dont tu lui a parlé c'est tout… »

« Oh ça va tu ne vas pas me faire un cours de psychologie féminine quand même ! » , cria le Gryffondor sous le regard hilare de Sirius.

James se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

« Cette fille… comment tu la connais Lunard ? »

Les yeux se Remus se voilèrent d'une tristesse douloureuse avant qu'il ne sourit à nouveau à James.

« Elle m'a aidé… à une époque de ma vie où personne ne l'aurait fait. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tous les quatre savaient…

Mais James n'était pas calmé pour autant.

« Très bien. Mais elle mérite une punition ! Personne ne s'attaque aux Maraudeurs sans en ressentir les conséquences. »

Sirius leva un sourcil en souriant de plus bel.

« Si je peux me permettre, techniquement c'est à toi qu'elle s'est attaquée, pas à nous. »

Le regard meurtrier qu'il reçu en réponse le dissuada de continuer.

« Elle va voir qui nous sommes… »

C'est ainsi que commença la haine légendaire de James Potter et Lily Evans. Les semaines passèrent ainsi, et chaque fois que les Maraudeurs rencontraient la Gryffondor, il valait mieux ne pas être là…

D'ailleurs, Lily avait été la victime de plusieurs blagues des Maraudeurs, qui avaient été plutôt fiers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'elle était bien décidé à appliquer le proverbe « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Et, étrangement, elle faisait preuve d'autant d'imagination qu'eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger de James Potter et ses acolytes.

En deux mois, elle avait eut les cheveux roses, deux bras en plus, toute sa garde de robe s'était transformée en habits de poupée et elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole, puis l'avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard… en constatant qu'elle ne parlait que Russe.

Mais en échange, les quatre maraudeurs étaient devenus des filles pendant trois jours (un coup pour leur réputation), avait été enfermés dans une salle secrète de Poudlard pendant deux jours, puis (et c'était ce dont Lily se sentait la plus fière), il avait été nu sans le savoir aux yeux de tous les autres élèves de Poudlard durant toute une journée… avant de s'en apercevoir.

A coups de sorts, d'incantations et de pièges, la guerre était déclarée.

Mais ce jour là, quelque chose fit que Lily perdit définitivement con calme…

**Note : **To be continued !

La suite arrivera bientôt, je la mettrais sûrement demain dans l'après midi. Petites spoilers :

_« Tu vas me payer ça très cher Potter… »_

_Agressive, elle s'approcha encore, ses lèvres menaçant de lâcher un sort à chaque seconde. James se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_« Bah alors Evans, t'as un problème ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien, espèce de Serpentard refoulé ! »_

…

_Assise par terre, les cheveux en bataille et le visage si triste, James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait terriblement fragile._

…

_« Oh je t'en prie, on a fait poussé une paire de bras supplémentaire à cette fille et elle n'a pas bronché ! C'est pas un malheureux sort de vérité qui l'a fait flancher ! Elle te faisait marcher mon pauvre vieux. »_

_Le regard de Sirius se perdit une seconde avant de revenir à James._

So… review ? lol

Lina -


	3. peut être plus

_Note : Suite de l'histoire, avec une légère crise d'hystérie de Lily, suivie d'un Sirius très attentionné ;)_

_Bonne lecture, et merci à Caro pour son commentaire._

_Lina -_

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

**Chapitre 3 : …peut être plus.**

« POTTER ! RAMENE TES FESSES ILLICO, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! »

Lily descendit les marches des dortoirs jusqu'à la salle commune, rouge de colère. Elle était encore en pyjama, un short gris et un débardeur de la même couleur, mais ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ses cheveux roux dépassaient en pagaille d'une tresse indienne, lui donnant l'air d'une folle… d'ailleurs elle n'était pas loin de l'être.

Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle se firent tous petits. Les Maraudeurs étaient là, hormis Remus, comme à leur habitude, calmes et détachés. Excepté James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Lily fit un pas vers lui, baguette en main, prête à en découdre sérieusement avec le Gryffondor.

« Tu vas me payer ça très cher Potter… »

Agressive, elle s'approcha encore, ses lèvres menaçant de lâcher un sort à chaque seconde. James se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah alors Evans, t'as un problème ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, espèce de Serpentard refoulé ! »

Elle entendit un murmure du côté de Sirius. James fit un faux geste d'apaisement. Ils s'approchaient encore l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Evans. »

Il la regarda de haut en bas sans départir de son sourire.

« Pourtant tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre… »

La sensation de la baguette que pointait Lily sur sa gorge le ramena à la réalité.

« Ecoutes moi bien Potter, tu annules ce sort ou je te jure que je… »

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche de toutes ses forces. La fin de sa phrase fut inaudible, ce dont elle parut soulagée.

« Simple sort de vérité constante Evans, rien de plus. »

« Et impossible à annuler ! », explosa t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai… j'en suis plutôt fier d'ailleurs. »

Il allait se tourner vers ses amis pour leur lancer un sourire victorieux lorsqu'une violente douleur à l'arcade le fit reculer.

« Bon sang mais tu m'as frappé ! »

« ET JE RECOMMENCERAI JUSQU'A CE QUE TU ANNULES CE SORT ! »

Malgré sa tempe qui commençait à prendre une couleur étrange, James ne quitta pas son sourire victorieux.

« Tu permet que je te pose quelques questions d'abord ? »

« NON ! Hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi, tu risquerais de dire la vérité ? », la provoqua t-il en la fixant.

Elle recula d'un pas, le souffle court. Si un regard pouvait tuer…

Un garçon entra à ce moment dans la salle commune. Il semblait plongé dans sa lecture, puis lorsqu'il vit Lily, il se figea.

« Evy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans cette tenue ? »

L'intéressée se tourna vers lui. Il sut exactement de quoi il retournait dès qu'il aperçut James.

« Adam… je vais le tuer. »

« Ok ma belle, tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir et te calmer… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, son livre ayant une fois de plus disparu comme par magie. Il arriva près d'elle et encadra son visage entre ses mains pour la raisonner.

« Evy, il vas falloir que tu te calmes tu sais. »

« Si tu savais ce que cet idiot a osé me faire... Il m'a lancé un sort de vérité constante. »

A ces mots Adam eut une légère grimace.

« Je me suis attiré les foudres de deux de mes camarades de chambre de matin ! »

« Parce que tu as dit la vérité ? »

« Elle n'auraient pas du me demander ce que je pensais de leur tenue », essaya de se défendre la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dure que 24 heures, souffla Adam sur un ton rassurant. »

Tout à coup de visage de la jeune sorcière de voila de tristesse.

« Et Sèl… je… je lui ai dit pour… »

« Oh merde. Ne me dis pas que… tu lui as dit pour… nous. »

« Elle m'a parlé de toi, de l'époque où vous étiez ensemble et… oh mon dieu j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie pour une histoire vieille de huit ans ! »

Elle sentit des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Adam la garda dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de la forcer à le regarder.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. »

« Mais si tu avais vu la façon dont je le lui ai dit…, les larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues rouges de la jeune femme. »

Assise par terre, les cheveux en bataille et le visage si triste, James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait terriblement fragile.

« Bon sang on s'étaient juste embrassé… », souffla t-elle douloureusement.

Adam essaya une nouvelle fois de la rassurer, sans succès. Puis James sentit quelqu'un passer près de lui et se diriger rapidement vers Lily. Cette dernière gardait à présent les yeux fermés, espérant que c'était un cauchemar.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Adam. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour rencontrer un regard sombre. Si sombre qu'un instant elle perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace. Sans un mot, Sirius la regarda quelques secondes en lui souriant. Adam était parti. Probablement pour s'expliquer avec Sélène qui était restée dans les dortoirs. Lily ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta ainsi, en fixant Sirius sans bouger.

« Je suis la pire des idiotes », murmura t-elle enfin, arrachant un nouveau sourire au maraudeur.

« Ne dis pas ça trop fort, James pourrait t'entendre. »

Elle se plongea à nouveau dans son regard et son souffle se calma. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi ni de quelle façon, Lily se laissa tomber en avant et enfouit son visage dans le coup du Maraudeur qui, étrangement, se laissa faire. Il entendit vaguement James pousser une exclamation de surprise mais ne dit, entourant maladroitement la jeune femme de ses bras. Lily pleura de longues minutes, incapable d'une parole ou d'un quelconque sentiment de honte. Elle sentit la main se Sirius venir se confondre dans ses cheveux et resserra son étreinte autour de son coup.

Puis, soudain, peut être prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Lily se recula brusquement, luttant contre son envie de se blottir à nouveau contre Sirius, puis s'enfuit en courant dans les dortoirs.

Sirius sentit une présence derrière lui et se releva.

« Des explications peut être Pat ? », demanda James, les bras croisés.

« Tu as vu comme elle était paniquée ? »

En disant ça, Sirius désigna les escaliers par où avait disparu la jeune femme d'un geste presque rageur.

« Oh je t'en prie, on a fait poussé une paire de bras supplémentaire à cette fille et elle n'a pas bronché ! C'est pas un malheureux sort de vérité qui l'a fait flancher ! Elle te faisait marcher mon pauvre vieux. »

Le regard de Sirius se perdit une seconde avant de revenir à James.

« J'en doute. Il y a autre chose… »

James ne répondit rien à ça, résistant contre cet étrange sentiment de culpabilité qui le menaçait.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Lily courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et sentit un nouveau sanglot serrer sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Sélène se porter sur elle, dur et méprisant. Adam était à côté d'elle, la mine désolée. Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse ne dire quoi que ce soit, Lily se précipité dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, une main sur la gorge, mais la fraîcheur des carreaux ne suffit par à la calmer. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au miroir, les larmes roulants sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun geste pour les essuyer.

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo puis fit couler un peu d'eau avant d'en saisir dans ses mains pour se l'appliquer sur le visage.

Elle essaya de calmer ses sanglots, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir lui glaça le sang. Ses pupilles… le rouge sombre qui les avait envahi lui arrachèrent un hoquet d'horreur. Elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, les deux mains sur sa gorge essayant désespérément de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Puis elle vit la porte elle essaya d'aller jusqu'à elle, pour tourner le loquet… pour que quelqu'un l'aide.

Mais comme chaque fois, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent avant. Elle sentit le métal froid de la poignée effleurer ses doigts juste avant de sombrer.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

_Note : Bien bien bien… la suite au prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu. ;)_

_Quelques spoilers :_

_SOSOSO_

_« Remus tu pourras… hum… remercier Sirius de ma part ? »_

_« Tu rêves, si tu veux remercier Sirius, tu le feras toi-même. »_

_« Tu es un traître. »_

_SOSO_

_« Tu ressembles à ma mère… »_

_« Continues et ta mère envoie un coup de pied dans tes béquilles. »_

SOSO

_« 3…2…1… bonne chance Potter. »_

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'écarter prudemment… un peu trop prudemment au goût de James. Il attendit une tornade, une pluie de poil à gratter, des limaces géantes se jetant sur lui…mais ce qu'il arriva fit bien pire._

SOSO

: D


	4. Un secret bien gardé

**Pottera** : en voyant ton com je me suis dit que j'allais poster plus tôt lol, puisque que tu as l'air de bien aimer, et que ma meilleure amie s'appelle Lisa (oui je sais aucun rapport lol). Merci beaucoup en tout cas : D

**Tashiya** :Ah Sirius… j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure celui là. Lol Et part la suite, j'en connais une autre qui va l'apprécier ;) Merci pour ta review . Lina -

SOSOSOSOSOSOS

_Note : Après deux heures de cod, direction l'ordi pour un nouveau post ;) lol_

_Chapitre 4 donc, avec a programme… voyons… Lily bien sûr, petite discussion avec Dumbledore, et la vengeance de Lily… ;)))))))) mdr_

**Chapitre 4 : Un secret bien gardé**

_Rappel : Elle fit un pas en arrière, les deux mains sur sa gorge essayant désespérément de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Puis elle vit la porte elle essaya d'aller jusqu'à elle, pour tourner le loquet… pour que quelqu'un l'aide._

_Mais comme chaque fois, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent avant. Elle sentit le métal froid de la poignée effleurer ses doigts juste avant de sombrer._

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis leva rapidement une main jusqu'à son visage, aveuglée par la lumière. Il vit plusieurs coupures sur son bras, semblables à des coups de griffes et voulut faire un pas. Une douleur cuisante au niveau de ses pieds lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre. Sa tête reposant à présent dans l'herbe, elle chercha plusieurs fois à se relever sans y parvenir. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, comme si elle avait trop courut. Sa respiration était lente et ses yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois avec peine. Elle vit un lac à quelques mètres d'elle, puis entendit des pas précipités derrière elle. Une main de posa sur son front quelques secondes, puis on la souleva. Elle ne retint pas un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa cheville s'élever.

La sensation légère des draps autour de son corps, puis d'un oreiller surélevant sa nuque la réveillèrent doucement. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant le sang pulser douloureusement contre ses tempes. Elle porta une main jusqu'à son front et constata que son bras était bandé à plusieurs endroits. Elle entendit une voix s'élever non loin d'elle.

« Est elle réveillée… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, pour Sélène qui la regardait, assise sur une chaise. Elle voulut articuler quelque chose mais son amie lui fit signe de se taire.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, tout est oublié. On avait neuf ans, et c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis énervée comme ça, on était des gamins. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily.

« Moi non plus je n'y comprend rien », articula t-elle faiblement.

Quelqu'un toussa légèrement de l'autre côté du lit. Elle tourna la tête et sourit franchement en voyant Remus, prêt de la fenêtre, une fleur dans les mains. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit d'elle, déposant la fleur sur la table de chevet.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Prête à combattre un troll… »

L'air assuré qu'elle affichait fit sourire Remus plus encore.

« Lily Evans, le jour où tu arrêteras de t'attirer des ennuis n'est pas encore arrivé… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel une seconde puis fixa étrangement Remus. La peur et l'appréhension brillaient dans ses yeux verts.

« Est-ce que j'ai… »

« Disparue ? Oui. Depuis trois heures. »

Elle frissonna. Remus s'approcha d'elle, rassurant.

« Tu avais des coupures aux pieds, aux jambes et aux bras. Tu as du courir dans la forêt interdite avant de t'arrêter devant le lac sombre. Tu t'es sûrement foulé la cheville dans la forêt. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à nouveau… », souffla t-elle douloureusement alors que Remus appliquait une main rassurante sur son front.

« Et je ne me souviens de rien. »

Lily sentit Sélène serrer doucement sa main. Son amie sourit tristement, réconfortant Lily du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ce simple contact. Remus baissa les yeux.

« James m'a dit ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune. »

Il vit une flamme de colère s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant de disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je m'étais disputé avec Sélène, et… je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fondu en larmes devant Potter. »

Puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Remus tu pourras… hum… remercier Sirius de ma part ? »

« Tu rêves, si tu veux remercier Sirius, tu le feras toi-même. »

« Tu es un traître. »

Il sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Un toussotement les surprit tous les trois. Dumbledore les regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Monsieur Lupin, mademoiselle Milheart, je crois que les horaires de visite touchent à leur fin. »

Sélène se leva, tenant toujours la main de Lily, lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éclipsa. Remus la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite de Lily puis s'assit. Il attendit qu'elle parle.

« Monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je… je ne pensais que ça se reproduirait. »

Elle essaya de chercher des excuses. Elle se rappelait encore de cette discussion qu'elle avait eut avec le directeur le lendemain de la rentrée. Il connaissait son passé, et elle lui avait promis qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de finir ses études.

Il l'apaisa d'un geste.

« Mademoiselle Evans, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ces « absences ». Ce qui vous est arrivé est une épreuve, une blessure qui, j'en ai peur, ne guérira pas facilement. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Nous allons essayer de découvrir ce que vous avez fait. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il savait que sa plus grande peur, à chaque fois qu'elle avait ces « absences », était de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Professeur je… merci. »

Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? », demanda t-il doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« C'était confus, j'ai du mal à me rappeler. Un cauchemar permanent, c'est le propre du sortilège non ? Je me souviens avoir vu plusieurs fois un serpent, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… et une flamme verte qui venait vers moi. »

Dumbledore eut les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes, puis s'apprêta à partir.

« Bien, reposez vous maintenant. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. »

Puis il partit.

Un léger grincement sur sa droite attira son attention, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, il n'y avait personne.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Remus entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se débarrassa de son manteau. Aussitôt quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors, tu l'as vu Lun ? »

Remus leva un sourcil devant l'attitude faussement décontractée de James.

« Toi aussi non ? », répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

James fit comme si il n'avait pas compris et balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main. Remus soupira.

« Elle va bien. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle sortirait demain. »

« Elle ne se repose pas plus ? »

« Tu la connais… elle ne va pas tenir une nuit à ne rien faire. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, assis dans un fauteuil, Sirius baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son livre, soulagé.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Le lendemain, Lily sortit comme prévu de l'infirmerie avec des béquilles. Sélène était avec elle, prête à la soutenir à tout moment. Lily s'arrêta après quelques mètres.

« Tu vas arrêter ton manège Sél ! Je ne suis pas en sucre bon sang ! »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à râler quand même ! Si jamais tu te tord l'autre cheville tu auras l'air malin tiens. »

Une mine surprise et ironique anima le visage de Lily devant le ton de reproche qu'avait employé son amie.

« Tu ressembles à ma mère… »

« Continues et ta mère envoie un coup de pied dans tes béquilles. »

Lily éclata de rire, bientôt relayée par Sélène.

Elles traversèrent ainsi quelques couloirs de Poudlard, vers leur dortoir, lorsqu'elles virent Chris avec une fille. A la façon dont il lui parlait, touchant par moment son épaule ou sa joue de manière assurée, elles comprirent qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle proie. Sélène soupira en baissant les yeux et accélérant le pas. Lily ne dit rien, mais sentit son amie se tendre alors qu'elles passaient près de Chris.

« Hippogriffe sucré ! », annonça Sélène alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le portrait du dortoir.

La peinture pivota, les laissant passer. Le pied de Lily heurta la marche qui séparait le couloir de la salle commune et gémit une seconde avant de passer avec plus de précautions. Plusieurs élèves étudiaient dans la salle où se consumait un feu apaisant. Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent alors que James Potter se dirigeait vers elle. Lily le vit regarder furtivement sa cheville bandée, fronçant els sourcils une fraction de seconde avant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage.

« Alors Evans tu… »

« Dégage de mon chemin Potter. »

Le ton n'appelait aucune réplique. James se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de se rappeler ce que Remus lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. « _Essaye de ne pas l'insulter, de ne pas crier, de ne pas la regarder de haut et surtout… excuse toi_ ».

Il soupira devant l'air buté de la jeune femme.

« Ecoutes Evans, tu sais je voulais… enfin… tu vois quoi. »

« Non. »

D'accord, elle n'était pas décidée à lui faciliter la tâche. Il bredouilla quelques mots…

« …Bref, je comprendrais que tu veuille te venger. »

Cette fois une lueur sadique dansa dans les yeux de Lily.

« Mais c'est déjà fait, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il s'immobilisa, surprit. Lily regarda avec un regard amusé l'horloge magique accrochée au dessus de la cheminée.

« 3…2…1… bonne chance Potter. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'écarter prudemment… un peu trop prudemment au goût de James. Il attendit une tornade, une pluie de poil à gratter, des limaces géantes se jetant sur lui…mais ce qui arriva fut bien pire. Le tableau de la salle pivota, pour laisser entrer une fille grande, mince, aux cheveux sombres qui s'élança vers James. Elle était très belle, mais à l'instant où elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au coup de James, ce dernier comprit ce qu'avait fait Lily.

« Marie, tiens, comment tu vas ? », demanda t-il en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

« Oh, James, je savais que tu m'aimais ! »

La voix nasillarde qui s'état élevée de la gorge Marie était pour le moins… surprenante.

Alors que James essayait encore de se dégager, Lily fit quelques pas vers un fauteuil sombre un peu à l'écart, de biais par rapport à elle. Elle toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Sirius se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui faire face.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

_Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé, personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai cherché vingt connes minutes une bonne vengeance, avant de me rappeler qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une ex qui revient à la charge mdrr_

_Un petit commentaire ? ;))))_

_SOSOS_

_« Et… comment tu comptes faire ? », la questionna t-il à nouveau sans se départir de son sourire._

_« Oh rien de très compliqué. Je les mets tous les deux dans une pièce, je fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas en sortir, deux heures plus tard je les sort de là et… paf. »_

_« Paf ? »_

_« Paf. »_

SOSOS

_« Ecoutes, je suis gay. »_

_Elle se serra plus encore contre lui._

_« Je te ferai changer d'avis », susurra t-elle au grand désespoir de James._

SOSOS

_Trop tard, la jeune femme était partie en courant. _

_James se mit en route vers le dortoir en grommelant quelques insultes bien senties sur Marie._

_« C'est décidé, je hais les femmes. »_

SOSOS

: D


	5. Priorités

** Pottera **: Encore une fois je flanche, je poste après avoir lu tes cris de désespoir mdr. Promis, j'arrête les fins sadiques… sauf pour les prochains chapitres ;)

** Tashiya **: C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair, mais dans les chapitres suivant ce sera expliqué lol. J'ai adoré écrire la vengeance en fait mdr merci -

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

_Note : Chapitre cinq, avec…un service, quelques sourires, une révélation, et une tennis…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bises _

_Lina _

**CHAPITRE 5 : Priorités**

« Salut. »

« Salut Lily. Alors tu es rétablie ? »

« Oui. Enfin pas tout à fait, ajouta t-elle en désignant sa cheville meurtrie. »

Elle hésita, incapable de soutenir le regard du maraudeur plus de quelques secondes.

« Tu sais je… je voulais te remercier pour hier. Vraiment. »

« C'était rien. »

Elle sourit. Il se tourna légèrement alors que James tentait d'empêcher Marie de lui arracher les vêtements.

« Dire à une de ses ex petites amies qu'il en était encore amoureux, c'est dur. Et la pire en plus. »

« Il l'a bien mérité… Et puis dans deux jours ce sera fini ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Marie est une de mes amies. Je savais qu'elle en voulait à James, alors je lui ai demandé de jouer le jeu pendant deux jours, de lui faire vivre un enfer, et en échange je… lui rendrai un service. »

Sirius parut intéressé devant l'air soudain gêné de Lily.

« Quel genre de service ? »

« Elle craque juste sur un Serdaigle depuis le début de l'année, alors elle m'a demandé de l'aider un peu. »

« Et… comment tu comptes faire ? », la questionna t-il à nouveau sans se départir de son sourire.

« Oh rien de très compliqué. Je les mets tous les deux dans une pièce, je fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas en sortir, deux heures plus tard je les sort de là et… paf. »

« Paf ? »

« Paf. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Si je comprends bien, tu joues les entremetteuses en échange d'une crise d'hystérie ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, James poussa un cri désespéré.

« Je suis admiratif. »

Lily devait bien avouer que voir James dans cet état était plus que délectable, mais elle décida finalement de monter dans les dortoirs. Elle amorça un demi tour avec ses béquilles et entama la montée des escaliers.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle se retourna vers Sirius.

Non, ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller…

Elle compta lentement les marches jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma rapidement.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

« Non, Marie écoutes sérieusement je… entre nous ça ne peut pas marcher. »

La dite Marie se cramponna de plus bel au coup de James en le dévorant du regard.

« Evans tu me paiera ça très cher, siffla t-il. »

Il se saisit des poignées de la jeune femme pour l'écarter de lui. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

Ils étaient dans un couloir du château, et James commençait à manquer sérieusement d'imagination quant à se débarrasser d'elle.

« Ecoutes, je suis gay. »

Elle se serra plus encore contre lui.

« Je te ferai changer d'avis », susurra t-elle au grand désespoir de James.

« En ce moment j'ai pas le temps pour une petite amie… je sort d'une rupture… je suis pas prêt pour une relation… j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité… je suis encore fragile … je suis un tueur en série… je suis pas un mec stable… je suis recherché pour meurtre …je… je »

Il commençait dramatiquement à manquer d'excuse.

« J'en aime une autre. »

Marie se figea en le regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Il se dit qu'il avait enfin réussi à marquer un point.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr », puisque je te le dis.

Elle soupira en laissant son index courir le long de la mâchoire du Gryffondor.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Pfff… tu connais pas. »

« Je connais tout le monde. (Un temps) Elle est jolie ? »

« Une splendeur. »

« Intelligente ? »

« Elle sait tout. »

« Elle a du caractère ? »

« Le mordant d'un loup garou. »

« Marrante ? »

« Bah…surtout quand elle s'énerve. »

« Gentille ? »

« Oui… enfin ça dépend du point de vue. »

Marie sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« Et physiquement ? »

« Une splendeur, je te l'ai dis. Elle est unique. »

Marie se recula et un sourire resplendissant se peignit sur ses lèvres. James fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus se coller à lui.

« Je le savais ! Tu es dingue d'Evans ! »

Il resta muet quelques secondes, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à son cerveau. Décryptage de l'information…

« HEIN ! Mais t'es malade j'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Trop tard, la jeune femme était partie en courant.

James se mit en route vers le dortoir en grommelant quelques insultes bien senties sur Marie.

« C'est décidé, je hais les femmes. »

SOSOSOSOSOS

« Hippogriffe sucré ! », lança t-il au tableau.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas le mot de passe », répondit poliment la dame du tableau.

James massa un instant sa nuque, essayant de se calmer.

« Bon, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? »

« C'est une blague jeune homme ? »

« Enfin, vous me connaissez, ça fait six ans que je suis là ! »

« Non, désolé. »

Il enrageait. Qui avait changé le mot de passe ? Evans ? Voilà qu'il devenait paranoïaque.

« D'accord, essayons de rester calme… »

Le tableau pivota alors de lui-même, laissant sortir Adam, lisant un livre comme toujours.

« Hum… Adam c'est ça ? »

« Oui ».

Le ton du jeune homme n'était pas très engageant, James préféra l'ignorer.

« Tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe ? »

Une mine amusée se peignit sur le visage d'Adam.

« Donnes moi le mot de passe et je t'achète une dizaine de bouquins. »

« Ah, navré mais je suis difficilement corruptible. »

« J'irai présenter des excuses à Evans. »

Adam leva un sourcil.

« Quand ? »

« De ce pas », répondit James d'un ton assuré.

« Bon… le mot de passe n'a pas changé. »

« Quoi ? »

Un regard en biais à la dame du tableau qui cachait difficilement son rire le fit encore plus bouillonner de rage.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

« Plutôt oui. »

« Bon, vous pivotez ou je vais chercher un chalumeau ? »

Un sourire carnassier de James et le tableau le laissa doucement passer. Quelques Gryffondors étaient là, répartis aux quatre coins de la salle. Il soupira. Il avait décidé de s'expliquer avec Lily, mais quant à trouver sa chambre…

Il emprunta les escaliers en pierre à gauche pour déboucher sur un long couloir. Les noms étaient marqués sur les portes. Parfait.

« Alors… Pit, Jefferson, Weasley, non… Dawson, Marvin, Londubat, non… ah : Milheart, Evans, Juston, Chaperson. Bien. »

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, sans aucune réponse. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes, d'abord surprise, puis sortit. Son teint prit une intéressante couleur rosée et elle s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas fermé complètement la porte. James n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement pour entrer.

Naturellement, son cerveau fonctionnant par priorité, il pensa à trois chose : « _Wow je suis dans la chambre d'Evans, jour mémorable._ », « _J'ai faim_ », « _Evans va me tuer_ ».

C'est sur ces intelligentes pensées qu'il s'avança jusqu'au fond de la grand pièce qui regroupait les lits des trois colocataires. Il reconnut instantanément celui de Lily. Il était fait et pratiquement aucune affaire ne traînait sur le lit, à l'exception de quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés. Intéressé, James s'approcha.

Encore une fois, son cerveau régla les priorités : « _Wow il est à Evans ce soutif ?_ », « _Elle va me tuer _», « _Mince si il y a des affaires de rechange là ça veut dire…_ ».

« POTTER ! »

Il se retourna, prenant la moue d'un gamin pris en faute. Il tenait encore dans une main le sous vêtement de Lily et ne cessait de faire des allés retour entre elle et le bout de tissu. En parlant de Lily, une serviette blanche serrée autour se son buste, elle fulminait.

Elle fit quelques pas. Ou plutôt clopina jusqu'à James pour lui arracher le soutien gorge des mains.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il chercha une bonne excuse à inventer. La meilleure serait sans doute de lui dire qu'il sortait avec une de ses colocataires. Mais, étrangement, il ne dit rien. Lily était là, à un mètre de lui, probablement prête à exploser, et malgré tout la seule pensée cohérente qui se forma dans son esprit était qu'elle était à moitié nue devant lui. Il suivit des yeux le chemin d'une goutte d'eau de la tempe de la jeune femme jusqu'à son coup. Il bredouilla quelques morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles.

« Tu es vraiment le pire des imbéciles ! SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les hurlements de Lily de sortir de sa rêverie pour le moins étrange. Il se frappa la tête en faisant mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

« J'étais juste venu te demander des notes sur le cours de métamorphoses », dit-il du ton le plus détaché dont il était capable.

« Dégages de ma vue Potter », répondit Lily sur un ton froid.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa. Mais juste au moment où il arrivait près de la porte, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« En tout cas, le blanc ça te va plutôt bien Evans ! »

La tennis qu'il se reçut de plein fouet dans la tête une seconde plus tard le dissuada de se répéter.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

_Note : Pas de fin sadique là quand même, je suis gentille mdr_

_Quelques ptites infos sur le prochain chap :_

SOSOS

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi facile de mettre deux personnes ensemble ? » , lui demanda t-il en croisant les bras._

_« Bien sûr. C'est mathématique. »_

SOSOS

_« Je pari que tu as échoué. »_

_« Un pari ? Un vrai de vrai ? »_

_Il se tourna vers elle._

_« Oui m'dame. »_

_Elle réfléchit quelques secondes._

_« J'ai droit à quoi si je gagne ? »_

_« Un vœu. »_

SOSOS

: D


End file.
